


Ink Operated

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst War 2k18, Gen, Ink Operated AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A Bendy AU created by the-elusive-blue-skittle on Tumblr! A Bendy AU where Henry and Joey are brothers and just some random stories.





	1. How I Met My Brother

A woman sighed; she heard the news about her ex-husband. Today he died, and she felt some relief that he was gone. The woman then looked at her son, Henry who was drawing on the kitchen table, she smiled in the back of her mind she thinks it was time to tell Henry a secret she's been keeping from him ever since they day he was born.

"Henry dear." Henry's mother called out. The 20-year old man turned and faced his mother. "Could you go in your room for a minute?"

Henry didn't question why she wanted him to go to his room, but he smiled and said, "Sure." He gathered his belongings and went up to his room, though he kept his ear close to the door. He heard his mother talking to someone over the phone. After he heard his mother hang up, he open the door slightly to see his mom smile.

A week after the call another young man, Joey Drew was looking for something good to wear. He got a call from his mother, whom he hasn't seen since he was a child. He was excited, but nervous hearing his mother has a surprise for him.

He faced the mirror and wore a red sweater vest over a long sleeved white shirt, black pants, and his regular brown shoes. He faced the mirror, and started to comb his hair to make it nice.

"There." He said to himself. He grabbed his coat and went out the door.

Henry and his mother we're outside the restaurant, Henry was nervous because ever since the call his mother wouldn't tell him who they we're meting. "Mom, come on you can't keep quiet. Please give me one little hint on who we're meeting?" He begged.

His mother gave a chuckle, "Not yet, sweetie, you'll see when he get's here." Henry sighed and looked left and right to see the special guest. Just then Henry saw a young man, and his mother smiled. "There he is."

"Hi mom." Joey said. He smiled at his mother. The mother he hasn't seen since he was 2. He barely remembered her, and now so many years later he can see her again, and vividly remembers everything about his mother.

"Hi Joey." Henry's mother hugged Joey tight, leaving Henry speechless.

"Wait." Henry spoke up. The two let go of their hug and faced Henry. "Why did you call, my mom, mom?" He asked.

Joey looked at his mother, as she let go of her oldest son, and faced both of them. "I've been waiting so many years to tell you this, but Henry, this is your older brother, Joey."

Henry and Joey faced each other surprised and what they just discovered. Ever since he was born, Henry always thought he was an only child, he didn't know he had a brother, same with Joey.

"My." Henry started.

"Brother." Joey finished. The two brothers were still in shock when they got inside, and only spoke to place their orders.

"I-I never had a brother. Why now, did you tell me?" Henry whispered to his mother. Henry looked at Joey, who just smiled at him.

Their mother chuckled. "Well when your father and I divorced, I wanted to take both of you, but the judge wouldn't allow it and instead let us take one of you, and," She stopped to look at Henry, "you were just born, and I couldn't leave you in the hands of your father," then she looked at Joey, "and Joey, I'm really sorry I left in you in the dark hands of your father. I wish I could but-" She got cut off.

"Its okay mom. I understand. The law is the law and we can't do anything about it." Joey explained. His mother gave him a smile, and kissed his forehead.

Henry rolled his eyes; Joey took notice of this and faced his brother. "So Henry," Henry looked at his brother, "What do you like to do?"

"Me? Well I like to draw." Henry said. Joey beamed as he went to his bag to grab out a sketchbook.

"I never told dad about this, but I draw as well." Joey opened his notebook and showed Henry all of his drawings. To the other's surprise, Henry saw that Joey has the same art style as him. If he knew he was meeting his brother he would of showed Joey his sketchbook and showed him his drawings.

"I draw the same way."

Joey smiled. "I think mom is right, we're brothers!" The then brothers shared a laugh. By the time they we're done eating, Joey was invited to Henry's house to know more about his little brother. Henry thought it was the perfect time to show Joey his art.

"Wow, like big bro like little bro!" Joey joked. Henry chuckled as the two showed their drawings. Joey sighed, and looked at his brother. "I'm going to open up a studio, and make drawings come to life."

Now it was Henry's turn to look at his brother. "That came out of no where." Joey chuckled, "why is that?"

"Well people talk about it a lot. I go to the theaters, people mention it, and I want to do it." Joey beamed. Henry smiled and put his arms around his brother.

"Need help?"

Joey looked at him and nodded. "Definitely." Thebrothers shook on it, and years later. The two created the little ink demonBendy.


	2. Its Been So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter features death and violence.

A little boy named Bobby held his Bendy plush tight as he waited for his mother to get done with her errands. Bobby sighed and waited, sinking down to the sidewalk. “Bendy what should we do while we wait for mommy?” Bobby asked. The plush stood quiet, but to the kid he thought the plush talked to him. “Yeah your right.” He mumbled. 

“Hi kid.” Bobby looked around, and smiled at the young man. He recognized the man.

“Joey Drew!” The kid cheered. Bobby ran up and hugged Mister Drew. The man chuckled and hugged the kid back.

Joey looked confused at why a kid would be alone here, but it didn’t bother him he had an easy target for his plan. “What’s a kid like you doing out here?” He asked.

“Waiting for my mommy.” Bobby replied.

“Well do you want to visit the studio where I make the Bendy cartoons? It won’t be too long! You don’t want a stranger taking you away now.” Joey explained.

Bobby looked at his mother, who was still shopping and back at the man who made dreams come true and smiled. He grabbed the man’s hand and walked with him to Joey Drew Studios. 

The kid’s eyes widen seeing the inside of the studio. “Is this the studio?!” The kid cheered. “Yep!” Joey replied. The kid squealed in laughter as he looked around the big studio. As the kid looked around Joey snuck into his office to make a drink for the boy. 

However, Joey put a drop of an unknown liquid to the drink and mixed it. Joey came out with the drink and handed it to Bobby. “Here you go kid.” Bobby smiled and took the drink.

Minutes later, Bobby started to feel ill. “Mister Joey I don’t feel so good.” Bobby sawed around. 

Joey held the boy and took him to the infirmary room. “Oh don’t worry young boy. I’ll take you to the infirmary to get some rest.” Joey took Bobby downstairs and let him lie down for a bit. Bobby felt relaxed, but also numb. Joey then took out an axe, making the young boy surprised.

“What is that?” Bobby asked surprised at the weapon.

“An axe. For you my boy.” Joey glared.

“Me?” Joey nodded.

Bobby felt frightened and tried to escape, but saw he was trapped. “Mister Joey?” Bobby asked.

“Oh don’t worry kid,” Joey raised an axe, “It won’t be long!” Joey evilly laughed and with a swing the kid screamed until it went silent. 

Bobby’s mother looked around town with police officers and family friends. “Bobby! Bobby!” The mother cried running around the town for her child. “Bobby! Honey! Where are you!?” The mother gasped as she saw the Bendy doll on the ground. Slowly shaking she grabbed the plushie that was once owned by her son. Screaming, she hugged the plushie tight seeing her son gone, and it was all her fault.

Joey hummed a song after shutting off the machine and walked over to the small black blob. The blob formed into a demon figure, Bendy. Bendy rubbed his head and stared at Joey.

“Your now my perfect Bendy.” Joey whispered eyeing the toon. The toon opened his eyes and faced the creator.


End file.
